Prior art front wheel engaging towing arrangement for motorcycles have included apparatus into which the front wheel is lifted (U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,898) and apparatus with a ramp for rolling the front wheel up to its towing position (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,914 and 5,145,308).
Towing arrangements which also elevate the rear wheel of a towed motorcycle have also been proposed (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,137; 3,997,186; 4,243,243; 4,763,914; and 5,228,712) but none of these proposals provide a flexible optimal additional wheel towing component for trailing a rear or front wheel.